warhammer_40knetherrealm_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypasta the Fighters
''Creepypasta the Fighters ''is a fighting horror game where a plethora of creepypasta characters engage in combat in order to prove whose superior to Mr. Creepypasta himself. The game was been developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, but they something is co-developed by Dimps for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBox 2, Gameslayer, PC, Zeo and Dreamcast 2. It was released in October 17, 2018 in North America, Europe, Australia and Japan. Adds Mobile version for Android and iOS devices. Announced than award-winning extended version will be next year, included Creepypasta the Fighters Overrated Edition, release for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, XBox 2, Gameslayer, PC, Zeo and Dreamcast 2 and Nintendo VII. If was maded game as 10th anniversary wild to beign new game, though maked version of Creepypasta is now included pack. Announced next sequel of winning-award, call "Creepypasta the Champions", going to released in 2023. Storyline Mr. Creepypasta became bored and pitted a series of creepypasta characters to go against one another in a tournament. The victor from the finals faces off against Mr. Creepypasta himself. If they win, they get their wish granded, main thing to learn become, the fighter. Characters Playable * Amnesia.exe * Arcade * BEN Drowned * BRVR * Clockwork * Dr. Clef * Eyeless Jack * Hatsune Miku * Horace Horrible * Homicidal Liu * Jane the Killer * Jeff the Killer * KageKao * Laughing Jack * Nemesis * Observer * Rake * Raptor King * Reggie * Sally * Scarecrow * Seedeater * Skin Taker * Slenderman * Sonic.exe * Smile Dog * Springtrap * Suicide Mouse * The Rage * Ticci-Toby * Zalgo Unlockable * Ace * Ally the Slender Doll * B.O.B. * Bloodcard the Magician * Bloody GIR * Bloody Mary * Bloody Painter * Bobble the Clown * Burning Man * Denise.exe * DrowingWolf * El Segador * Emy * Enderman * Ghost Black * Happy Appy & Forenzik * Hasshaku-Sama * Herobrine * Irisu Kyouko * Jax 1331 * John.exe * Johnny Ringo * Kate the Chaser * Killer Joy * Korbyn * Kuchisake-Onna * Lost Silver * Miyuki Tachibana * Mr. Stripes * Mr. Welldone * Mr. Widemouth * Ms. P * Nemor * Pinkamenia Diane Pie * Plauge Doctor * Ralph & Millie * RAT * Razorback * Red Kumiho * Samantha Samson * Samuel Kingsley * Sexual Offenderman * Snake Assassin * Splendorman * Talis Doll * Tiny Teri * Tippi * Twisted Soul of Abel * Zeita Non-Playable * Suicidal Squidward * Dead Bart * Johnny 2xEp. 34 * Grieving Gumball * The Wanderer * Cursor * HABIT * DeadHead * Swain * Firebrand * Hoody & Masky * Theoretical Angelica * Teke-Teke * Weegee * Rainbow Factory Dash * Butchershy * Red * Dr. Smiley * Zombie * Creeper * UBOA * The Mother * The Red-Eyed Spirit * Yuki-Onna * Kappa * Abandoned Mascot * Hanako-San * Carmen Winstead * Grinny Cat * Ghost's Trainer * Umbrella Girl * Heroless Superman * Airman.EXE * Suicide Soldier * Beta Luigi * Rap Rat * The Forgotten Spider-Man * MARIO * Apple Bloom * Russian Test Subjects * SCP-173 * Majora * Ender Dragon * Creepypasta Jr (Sub-Boss) * CreepyMcPasta (Sub-Boss) * Mr. Creepypasta (Final Boss) DLC * Acacius * Alice Liddell * Baraka * Candlejack * Cat Hunter * Collin Farrior * Flamefreak * Fredbear * Grace * Hard-To-Destroy Reptile * Jon Talbain * Judge Angels * Laughing Jill * Nina the Killer * Nurse Ann * Puppeteer * Pyramid Head * Rick Taylor * Solomon * Trenderman Category:NetherRealm Studios